


Prompts

by Realnabs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stream Raiders (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realnabs/pseuds/Realnabs
Summary: Some of my prompts that I've thought of when I'm bored.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader





	1. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forgot okey?

* * *

If you ever see this in another site such as wattpad and the username is lillyweirdoo, that's me. Check it out to see more of my stories offline. 🤭🌼

Give credit when credit is due~ 💕


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight Adventure

You were laying down on the rooftop of your friend's house where you will be staying from now onwards since you've been kicked out of your own apartment because you didn't pay your rent for the month. 

You laid down on the hard cold tiles of the rooftop, arms behind your head as you gazed upwards at the night sky where you can clearly see the stars and the moon brighten up the cold lonely sky. You softly sighed which cause a cold smoke coming out. 

You closed your eyes for a minute to fully enjoy the peaceful night. Suddenly you heard a familiar footsteps coming towards you. You ignored them and just continue laying down with your eyes still closed.

They sat on your right side and gave out a loud sighed. You open your eyes and look at them raising your eyebrow in question. They look back at you and smiled showing their pearly white teeth. You lowly chuckled as you looked away from them and continued stargazing still lying down on the hard tiles.

A few minutes had passed. Both of you still on the rooftop gazing at the night sky when suddenly a cold breeze passed by causing the latter to shiver in cold.

You looked at them in concern. You gave them your hoodie that you're wearing now. They shook their head and said no. But you insisted so they took the hoodie on your hand. You grinned and stood up while reaching out a hand for the other to grab.

"Let's go on an adventure!! You with me?"

_____&_____

**and that's the end of the prompt 1. I hope you guys liked it 🤭💕**

**Author's Note:**

> If you use my prompts, please credited it. I worked hard for it. Thank You. 🌼


End file.
